My new beggining
by rockergurl95
Summary: Laura moves to a new house in a new town and gets more than she bargained for. Oc story! Laura belongs to Noodle311! I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a fanfic I wrote for a friend! Laura belongs to Noodle311!1 Ido not own Southpark or any of the songs! Here you go! Chapter 1!**

Moving to a new town is not always the most fun thing in the world. It's a new place, new people, new… everything! And frankly, im not a big fan of it!

"Laura! Can you come down here for a second?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I hopped off my bed and guided myself through all the unopened boxes and junk that littered my floor.

"Coming mom!" I raced downstairs to see my mom taping her foot with her hands on hips.

"Tell me why I found THIS in the trashcan _again!_" She held out a homemade sweater that my grandmother made. It was disgusting to say the least. It had freaken BARNEY on it for goodness sake! She drowned it with pink and fluff! Not to mention its extremely itchy!

"Uhhhh… I dunno…"

She sighed. "Laura… this is the 3rd time you tried to throw this away."

"Nu-uh!"

"Um… ya-hu!"

"What can I say mom! Its hideous!"

"Be that as it may, your grandma made it with love. It would hurt her feelings if she knew you were trying to throw it out!" Just then the doorbell rang and I ran to it.

"This conversation isn't over young lady!"

I opened the door and gasped.

_So this is loooooove.._

I stared in awe when I saw him. He had on a amazing orange parka that covered half his face. He had amazing blue eyes that shined like pools.

"Hi…"

"(hi..)" He muffled back.

_Can you feel… the love tonight…_

I growled. "Somebody turn on the radio!" I yelled.

"Im Laura." I whispered nervously.

"(Im kenny…)"

WE stood there and looked at each other for a while.

"(ive… gotta go…)" He quickly tunred and walked away. I sighed as I watched him go.

_Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!_

"UGH! Knock it off!"

…..

"Laura! Its time for school!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay!" I grabbed my stuff and raced down the stairs and out the door to the busstop.

My heart fluttered when I saw him standing there. He was standing with 3 other boys though.

"Who the hell are you?" A tubby one asked.

"im-"

"Shes new fatass!" The one with the red hair yelled.

"I know that butt-muncher!" The tubby one yelled back.

"Im stan." The one with the brown jacket said, ignoring the other two fighting boys.

"The one in the green hat is Kyle and fatass over here is Cartman. You already know Kenny."

"You know what! Im sick and tired of you calling me fat! I aint fat! Im-"

"Big boned." Stan and kyle said at the same time finishing his sentence.

"Hmph!" Cartman yelled folding his arms.

That's when the bus pulled up and the 3 boys got on.

"Um.. Hi… im new here and-"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP!" the bus driver yelled at me.

"Eep!" I raced to the back of the bus and took a seat next to a very twitchy boy.

"Um… hi… im Laura…"

"Im Urg! Tweek!"

"Tweek? That's a cool name."

"Agh!" He blinked one eye then the next.

"Why're you so twitchy?"

"Because… agh! Its too much pressure!"

"What is?"

"You?"

"Me?"

"Talking to a girl! Its too much pressure!"

"Okaaaay." We stayed quiet the rest of the bus ride to the school.

The second I got off the bus the bell rang. I raced to class with minutes to spare.

"Okay okay class… Everybody sit down!" My new teacher, mr. Garrison yelled.

I chose a seat next to a girl with a purple jacket and pink beret.

After Mr. Garrison took roll, he started talking about the constitution. While I was taking notes, a piece of paper flipped onto my desk. I looked at the girl with the pink beret and she made the had sign to open it. I did so.

Hi! Im Wendy!I wanted to know if you would like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?

I wrote back to her.

I would LOVE that!

I flipped the note back to her and she made the thumbs up sign and smiled. This may not be as bad as I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

I followed Wendy to the table where a bunch of other girls from my class were sitting.

"Hey guys! This is Laura!" Wendy introduced me. A blnde girl with a red jacket spoke up.

"Hey! My name is Bebe!"

"Hi!"

"so Where are you from Laura?" Bebe asked nicely.

"Denver…"

"Denver? Ive always wanted to go there! Is it cool?"

"I'd say so…"

"(Hey Laura…)" My heart skipped a beat…I'd recognize that voice from anywhere!

"Hey Kenny…"

_He's a tramp! But I love him…_

"Hey Powder, can you turn your music down?" Wendy asked.

"(hey… do you wanna hang out on Friday)?"

"SURE!" Kenny smiled.

"(Great. Ill come by your house around 3.)"

"Okay…" I exploded with joy.

….

"THAT BITCH!" Bebe yelled. She and Wendy were in the bathroom.

"Bebe… calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Kenny is MINE! Who does she think she is!"

"Bebe.. She didn't know that you liked him."

"Yes she did! She saw me eyeing him!"

"Bebe…"

"What? Oh! Im gonna get her!"

"Don't you think that your being a little too… extreme?"

"Don't talk to me about extreme Wendy! Remember when YOU sent that teacher to space just because Stan liked her! And she didn't even like him back!"

"That was different…"

"How?"

"It just was… Bebe.. Calm down."

"no!"

Wendy sighed frustrated… good lord…

…..

I was a bundle of nerves once Friday rolled around. I was putting on lipgloss when the door bell rang ad I raced downstairs to answer it. Kenny stood in the doorway.

"(Ready?)"

"Yup!"

We left and I followed him to the park. I saw lots of food stands and water fountains. I was waiting for him to offer me something but he didn't. Eventually we found a bench by a water fountain to sit at.

"(man… im the worst date.)"

"What do you mean Kenny?"

"(Im too poor to buy you anything or to do anything…. I thought that this would be fun but its been terrible… im really sorry…)"

I smiled. "Kenny… I don't care. Im glad im here with you."

"(Really?)"

"Yup!" I looked into his eyes and put his orange hood down. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair.

_There you see her._

I smiled at him.

_Sitting there across the way._

He began to lean forward.

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

I began to lean forward.

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna._

Closer and closer.

_Kiss the girl._

Our lips met.

…

"SHE WHAT?" Bebe yelled in outrage.

"Mmm-hmm! I saw it myself!" Powder said.

Bebe stormed into her living room where Heidi and wendy were seated on the couch. Powder walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I cant believe this! How could she! Im going to give that little boy snatcher what for!"

Wendy swore she saw red in Bebe's eyes.

"Bebe this is ridiculous! You cant do anything to her! You had your chance with him but you never took it!"

This made Bebe angrier. She ran over and grabbed her coat from the coat rack.

"Bebe where are you going?'

"Shuttup wendy! Im tired of you!"

"Bebe I-"

"No! Im done! Okay! Im done with you! Im done with her! Im done with all of it! IM DONE!" With that bebe ran to the door and left slamming it behind her.

Stupid Wendy.

Bebe walked down the street. It was getting dark and there were lights on in many houses. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and looked down as she walked.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down Do you ever feel out of place?_

She walked through the town until she reached downtown. All the stores were closed for by now it was fully dark. Bebe felt a light drizzle and sighed.

_Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you. Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room._

Tears started running down her face and she quickly wipped them away with her sleeve.

_With the radio turned up so loud, and no one hears you screaming._

"Man this sucks…" She started walking around aimlessly.

_No you don't know what its like…. When nothing feels alright._

Bebe looked around. She was in a part of town that wasn't familiar to her. The houses were old and run down. There was barely any grass. Junk was littered all over the place.

Here heart began to race when she heard a low growl coming from a trashcan a couple of yards in front of her.

_No you don't know what its like… to be like me…_

She turned around and started running as quickly as she could. The rain blinded her vision and she heard low barks and growls behind her. She knew that there was more than one dog.

_To be hurt! To be Lost! To be left out in the dark!_

Bebe started to slow down as she ran out of breath. She didn't dare stop.

_To be kicked, when your down._

A dog snapped at her and got a chunk of her jacket sleeve and a bit of her arm in its mouth. She screamed as tears of pain flooded her eyes. Bebe wriggled out of the jacket and got her arm out of its mouth and continued running.

_To feel like you've been pushed around! To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one there to save you!_

She eventually lost the dogs. Her lungs her. The bitemark on her arm bleed and stung from when the dog bit her. Bruises and cuts were on her from running through trees and branches. She was cold and wet from all the snow, wind, and rain. She was tired and exhausted.

Bebe looked around. This time, there were no houses in sight. She wasn't in the town anymore, she was in the middle of nowhere!

_No you don't know what its like…_

Bebe could barely stand… she felt beaten.

_Welcome to my life._

Suddenly… she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :3 Enjoy ma lovlies! xD**

My head was still spinning when I got up the next day. I ran downstairs and skipped to the refrigerator while I hummed happily. My mom was at the stove making eggs and bacon while my dad was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Well you seem rather happy today." My mom said.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Hey! Cant a girl be happy in the sanctity of her own home without being questioned as to WHY she's happy? My goodness mom! I am offended! But seems how you're my mother I'll let this one slide." That's when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! There's the doorbell! I'll get it!" I skipped to the door and unlocked it.

Wendy stood in the doorway. I noticed that it was raining and she was soaked from head to toe.

"Wendy? What are you doing out there in the rain? Come inside!"

'I can't… im actually here to see if you have seen Bebe? I haven't seen her since last night. I was supposed to spend the night last night but she got mad and stormed out! I haven't seen her since!"

"Well.. .no wendy… im afraid I haven't.."

She looked down at her feet sadly. "Well… Okay then. Thanks." She turned around and started walking away.

"Wendy! Wait!" I raced inside and grabbed my jacket and changed into rain clothes. I then ran outside joining her.

"I'll look for her with you!"

She nodded happily. We walked all over town calling her name and going to people's houses asking if they'd seen her. No such luck. We decided to rest at the park.

"She's nowhere…" Wendy said cuffing her chin in her hands.

"She's nowhere in town! Maybe she's somewhere out of town?"

Wendy looked at me. "You think?"

I don't know… there's only one way to find out."

Wendy stood up. "Okay. You go west out of town, I'll go east. Do you have a cell?"

"I nodded and took my cell phone out of my pocket careful not to get it wet.

'Great. And I have mine. If you find her, call me Immediately!"

"Will do! And you do the same!"

"Promise!"

We each split up. I walked down the road. I was 20 minutes out of town when I saw a dark figure a few yards away. It was very hard to make out because of the rain but it looked like a person.

"Bebe?" I ran to the figure as fast as I could, my boots were sinking into the mud with every step I took. I got close enough to recognize her.

"Bebe!" I ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. Her face was all scratched up and pale. Her lips were blue and there was blood all over her arm and the snow.

I quickly took off my jacket and covered her with it. Her skin was icy cold and I couldn't tell whether she was bleeding or not.

I pulled out my phone and tried to dial 911 but the call wouldn't go through due to the storm.

"Shit!"

I looked down at Bebe and out my head to her chest. I could barely feel a pulse but it was there.

"Hold on Bebe! I'll help you!" I pulled off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around what appeared to be a dog bite on her arm.

I then saw a headlights.

"Hey!" I yelled waving my arms.

"Hey! Help!" I started to run into the road but instead of stopping, the car kept going faster. I realized this and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Damnit! Help!" I called hoping someone living nearby could hear me.

"HELP!" I didn't see any other headlights. There's only one thing to do.

I walked over to Bebe and lifted her cold body onto my back. Her head drooped over my shoulders and I adjusted myself so that I can walk easier. Then, with her on my back I started walking towards town. She moaned with pain but didn't open her eyes.

"Don't worry Bebe… It'll be okay." I walked a little longer before I saw the lights of the town through the rain.

"Were almost there Bebe! Just hang on!" I trudged on. Just then I was blinded by two lights that got closer and closer. I realized it was a car and it was slowing down. The car pulled up beside me and out jumped Wendy from the passenger side, Stan from the back seat, and chef from the driver's seat.

"Laura!" Wendy yelled.

"hi…" I grunted.

Chef walked over to me and took Bebe off of my back. He put her in the backseat.

"C'mon children! We gotta get this girl to the hospital immediately!"

We all jumped in the backseat.

"are you okay?" Wendy looked at me worried.

"A little bruised and cold and wet.. but i am okay…"

"Are you sure?"

"yes I am. How'd you know that we here?"

"I didn't! I tried to call you but the call wouldn't get through! That's when I saw chef and explained the situation! On the way out of town we saw Stan and he came with us!"

"Well im glad you did!"

Me too…"

Chef pulled into the ER driveway and we all got out of the car. Chef grabbed Bebe and we ran inside.

"Help! Somebody help this child!"

A nurse ran over and chef transferred Bebe from his arms to her arms.

"Get her to the ICU right away!" A doctor yelled. The nurse nodded and ran away.

"You!" A nurse pointed at me.

"Come with me!"

I followed her into another room. She tore off my wet clothes and made me sit still. She put something cold on my chest and asked me to breath in slowly and out slowly. She poked and prodded me for a bit. After a few minutes she ran off and came back with a doctor.

"Hello little girl how are you feeling?"

"Good! Don't worry about me! Worry about Bebe!"

"Your friend is in good hands!" I could tell by his tone that that didn't mean anything good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of My New Beginning! xD**

Wendy, Stan, Chef, and I sat in the waiting room silently thinking. The silence was the disrupted by a commotion from down the hall.

"doctor! I DEMAND to see my daughter!" A distraught woman yelled.

"Im sorry Mrs. Stevens but Bebe can't have any visitors at the time. If you wish to see her then your're going to have to wait in the waiting room." The sound of heels echoed in the hallway when I saw what I assumed was Bebe's mom and dad.

Her mom's face was stained red and had tear trails on her face. Her dad looked tired and upset. They looked at us and walked to two chairs.

After a couple hours, more students started showing up with their parents. No one said anything. Just then, Kenny and his mom showed up. He came and sat next to me. I looked into his eyes and he leaned forward and hugged me tight. I didn't realize how much I needed a hug until he gave me one. I hugged him back as if I would never see him again. His warmth was overwhelming. He held me for a while longer. He then pulled away and looked at me.

"(Are you okay?)" he asked with worry in her voice.

I sniffed and wiped at my runny nose with my sleeve and nodded.

"(When I heard about what happened and about how you saved her… I made my mom bring me right over…)"

"That's nice… but I don't want you over here because of me… I want you over here for Bebe…"

Before Kenny said anything the doctor walked in. Everybody looked at him with worry in our eyes.

"She has a terrible case of pneumonia, but she's alive and awake. Only two visitors are aloud in at a time. But before anyone comes in, she has requested that Laura come in."

I exchanged glances with Wendy and Kenny. I stood up and followed the doctor to her room. Machines buzzed, hissed, and beeped next to her bed. She was hooked up to lines and a IV. She looked weak and frail lying in that bed.

I walked over and sat next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me for a second.

"Laura…."

"Yes Bebe?"

"you saved me… thankyou."

I smiled as tears flooded my eyes.

"Your welcome."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep. I slowly stood up and left the room. When I got back to the waiting room everyone looked up at me expectantly.

"how is she?" Her mother asked.

"She's fine."

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and Kenny got up and walked over to me.

"(Come with me.)" He grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. He then covered my once we were in the elevator. When the elevator beeped and the doors opened, I felt a light breeze. He walked me a little longer before taking his hands off my eyes.

I gasped when I saw that we were on the roof. The rain had stopped but the clouds were still dark. But what really got me was that the sky, off in the distance, was a beautiful shade of pinkish yellow.

"Wow…."

"(its pretty isn't it…)" He walked over and stood next to me.

"Yes it is…" I stood in awe as he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. I have never felt safer than I was with him.

We both stood on the roof and watched the entire sky gradually turn a beautiful shade of purple pink. I knew that everything would be okay… just because of the amazing moment I was in.

**Crap ending… I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
